


ride it like a roller coaster

by tarialdarion



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Evan "Buck" Buckley, Buck is thirsty for Eddie, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Top Eddie Diaz, and Eddie shamelessly encourages it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: Buck was weak. From the first moment he saw Eddie changing in their locker room and a bolt of lust had hit him like a punch, he was completely and utterly ruined.Who knew that his self-control could be completely obliterated by an early Thursday morning and a bunch of flour.aka An Ode To Eddie's Abs by one Evan Buckley
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 490





	ride it like a roller coaster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indiguus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiguus/gifts).



> a birthday present for my dearest Sven who requested some thirsting over Eddie's abs and frottage and it somehow led into food fights and shower sex.

Buck was weak.

From the first moment he saw Eddie changing in their locker room and a bolt of lust had hit him like a punch, he was completely and utterly ruined. The ripple of Eddie’s muscles in the bright light of the firehouse as he pulled on his shirt was mesmerizing to say the least and Buck couldn’t help but replay it in his mind, even as they were just becoming friends.

Lusting after his best friend quickly became just a regular part of Buck’s life. The sky is blue, the grass is green, and Eddie is stupidly hot. It was just a fact of life, but that didn’t mean that Buck wasn’t occasionally overwhelmed the sheer gorgeousness that was Eddie freaking Diaz.

One glimpse of a shirtless Eddie had him blushing and stammering like a fucking teenager and showering at the same time in the firehouse was near to impossible to handle. The number of times Buck had jerked off to the thought of coming all over Eddie’s abs was embarrassing but it didn’t stop him from calling up the hypothetical image every time he wrapped his hand around his cock in bed.

He was actually quite proud of how much he held back. It had been years of thirsting after Eddie’s body and yearning after Eddie’s heart and yet so far, there was no indication that Eddie (or anyone else) had caught on to his feelings. Despite the fact that his self-control was tested every time he passed a shirtless Eddie or watched Eddie working out in the firehouse gym, Buck didn’t break.

Who knew it would only take an early Thursday morning and a lot of flour to crack him.

Eddie was a terrible cook and only halfway decent baker. Fortunately for both him and Christopher, Bobby had been teaching Buck the occasional recipe and it turned out that Buck had a natural flair for baking. Something about the potential experimentation and variety of flavors appealed to him in an unprecedented way.

So when it came time for Christopher’s birthday and Eddie wanted to surprise him at school with a treat, he came to Buck with a plea in his eyes and a casual request on his lips.

The fact that Eddie came to him for help at all had Buck puffing out his chest in pride and recognition of just how much Eddie trusted him. Spending hours with Eddie together in a kitchen, talking and laughing with his best friend while making a treat for the boy he loved like his own sounded like the best way to spend the few hours after their 24 hour shift.

“Thank you so much for helping me,” Eddie said for probably the hundredth time, grimacing as he accidentally shook too much cinnamon onto the teaspoon and carefully poured the extra bit back into the canister.

Buck sighed, mixing several ingredients together in a bowl. “I told you already, I’m always happy to help you with anything for Christopher. He is my favorite Diaz, after all,” he added with a cheeky grin in Eddie’s direction.

Eddie rolled his eyes. “You’re just saying that because you’re mad I keep beating you at every video game we play.”

Buck flicked a little bit of flour in Eddie’s direction. “Smug isn’t a good look on you, Eddie.”

Eddie made a face at him and made a great show of brushing the flour off his arm. “Everything is a good look on me, Buck,” he smirked, a glint of challenge in his eyes that was unfairly attractive.

Buck huffed, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He turned back to the bowl before the smile could break out and ruin his offended façade. Hardly a second later, he felt something hit the side of his neck and he jerked around to stare at Eddie who was decidedly focused on placing the lid back on the container of cinnamon. Buck twisted his head to see a dark brown powder gracing his shoulder and he narrowed his eyes in Eddie’s direction.

“Bold move, Diaz, that cinnamon was expensive.”

Eddie shot him a cocky grin. “That’ll teach you not to throw flour on me like a _child_.”

Buck gasped in mock outrage. “I threw nothing,” he defended, crossing his arms indignantly. He waited until Eddie opened his mouth to counter and then added quickly, “I flicked.”

He watched Eddie stifle a chuckle at Buck’s response, amusement dancing merrily across his face. “My bad,” he countered, and Buck preened for a moment before he was hit in the face with a splatter of what smelled like vanilla extract, leaving him jerking back and closing his eyes instinctively. He opened his eyes to see Eddie desperately trying to hide his laughter behind a conspicuous hand. “Sorry,” Eddie choked out, “my hand slipped.”

Buck felt his heart lift as he watched Eddie act so playfully, knowing that his eyes were probably being replaced with giant hearts but not caring one bit. A playful Eddie was a rare Eddie these days and if a face full of vanilla was what it took to put that smile on Eddie’s face, he would gladly bathe in the stuff.

But that didn’t mean he was going to just let it go.

Two minutes later and the kitchen was a mess of dry and wet ingredients awkwardly mixing together on the floor and counters as they dodged each other’s throws. Buck dashed around the counter as Eddie chased him with an egg in each hand, yelling, “You get back here!” as Buck laughed delightedly.

He slipped on something on the floor just as Eddie came up behind him and started to fall backwards but was halted by a strong arm around his waist, steadying him carefully. He twisted around in Eddie’s grasp, on alert for eggs when he suddenly realized that they were pressed up against each other, breathing hard from their impromptu food fight. Eddie’s gaze was locked on his, eyes darkening with every second that Buck didn’t pull away. Despite the dash of flour on his cheek and what looked like milk splashed on his shirt, Eddie’s flushed face was as gorgeous as ever and Buck felt his breath catch as Eddie’s eyes dropped down to his lips.

Buck gathered every ounce of self-control in his being and stepped back, desperate for some space before he did something stupid like push Eddie up against the fridge and attack him with his mouth. A look passed over Eddie’s face that Buck couldn’t decipher before he shook himself and looked down with a grimace. “I actually liked this shirt,” he pouted at Buck who grinned, completely unrepentant.

Eddie sighed dramatically, stripping off his shirt in one fluid motion and held it out to the side, shaking much of the flour, salt, and whatever else they had been throwing at each other off. Buck’s chuckle died in his throat as he took in the familiar gorgeous sight of a shirtless Eddie. His skin glistened with sweat from their tussle, muscles tensing as he tried to brush the dust out of his hair.

Buck swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly too dry and his pants too tight for comfort. Something about his silence must’ve alerted Eddie and he looked up to meet Buck’s eyes. Something electric passed between them in that moment and Buck couldn’t stand the tension anymore, his self-control completely obliterated under the sheer force of lust punching through him. Two quick strides across his kitchen and he had Eddie against the counter, caged in between his arms braced on the edge. Buck spent one long moment searching Eddie’s face and the almost challenging look he got in response had him leaning down easily, capturing Eddie’s lips in a deep kiss.

Eddie wasted no time in responding, threading a hand into Buck’s hair and yanking him closer, licking into Buck’s mouth fiercely. Buck gave back just as much, sliding his tongue over Eddie’s and sucking Eddie’s bottom lip into his mouth, tasting the vanilla on both of their skin. Eddie hummed happily, pressing up against Buck and sliding his hand up Buck’s back, pulling his shirt up with him.

Buck pulled back just enough to tug his shirt over his head before he returned to Eddie’s lips, flicking his tongue across them and reveling in the feeling of Eddie’s skin sliding against his. “God, Eddie,” Buck groaned into his mouth, “you’re so fucking hot.” He emphasized his statement with a slow, dirty roll of his hips. The stutter in Eddie’s breath had Buck feeling confident enough to do it again, rubbing his hard cock up against Eddie’s lower abs, feeling the way Eddie’s muscles tensed through his thin sweatpants.

He had Eddie bent back onto the surface of the counter, completely devouring his mouth. Buck shifted his stance and started a filthy grind against the deep grooves of Eddie’s abs, reveling in the low moan that Eddie gave at the feeling. One of Eddie’s hands migrated to Buck’s ass, pulling him impossibly closer and encouraging his hips to thrust up harder.

Buck broke the kiss with a gasp, needing to breathe as his head swam with arousal. He dropped his forehead down against Eddie’s, looking down the length of their bodies to watch the way his still covered cock rolled up against Eddie’s muscles. The damp spot where he was leaking precome was almost obscene to watch as it grew slightly with every thrust against Eddie’s body.

Eddie hooked his fingers into Buck’s sweatpants and then paused. Buck whined at the sudden interruption and looked up to see Eddie watching him carefully. “What?” he asked, practically vibrating with his need to get his pants off, get Eddie’s pants off, get Eddie inside him, something to help release the tension quickly building deep in his belly.

“What do you want, Buck?” Eddie asked quietly, keeping his gaze steadily. Buck paused, taking in Eddie’s serious expression. He exhaled shakily and nudged his nose against Eddie’s softly.

“You,” he whispered, ghosting his lips over Eddie’s cheekbone, “just you.”

Eddie shivered and yanked Buck’s pants and underwear down quickly, Buck stepping out of them and kicking them off to the side unceremoniously. Eddie’s hands were back on his ass, squeezing and pulling him closer. Buck followed easily, gripping Eddie’s biceps and watching them flex under his touch.

The first touch of Buck’s bare cock against Eddie’s stomach had both of them gasping and Buck couldn’t help the involuntary thrust against Eddie’s soft skin. Buck felt dizzy with lust, completely out of control, and Eddie’s low tone as he started talking was completely unhelpful. For all that getting a serious conversation out of Eddie was like bathing a cat, apparently he was amazing at whispering filthy things until Buck was drowning in his utter _want_.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Eddie breathed, encouraging Buck’s grind against his abs, “look at how wet you are for me. You’re so good, getting so wet so you can rub off on me like this.” Buck felt hot all over, blood pounding in his ears as he pushed up against Eddie, muscles rippling underneath his cock. “God, I want to fuck you so hard, Buck.”

“You can,” Buck gasped out, suddenly desperate to have Eddie inside him. “Please.”

“Yeah?” Eddie whispered, dragging his mouth up Buck’s neck to tug at his earlobe. “You want me to fuck you nice and hard?”

Buck whimpered, nodding desperately and pulling back, grabbing Eddie’s hand and yanking him towards the stairs up to his bed. Eddie followed, kicking Buck’s pants to the side as he laughed at Buck’s eagerness.

“Where are we going?” he asked, amusement clear in his voice, trying to keep up with Buck’s eager steps upstairs.

“Shower,” Buck answered shortly, intent on getting them both somewhere where they could wipe off the mess that had quickly grown uncomfortably sticky on their skin and knowing that he had left lube on the bathroom counter from the last time he had fingered himself in the shower, thinking of this exact scene.

He wasted no time in getting the shower turned on and twisting around to press Eddie against the wall again, falling into another kiss as his shaking hands shoved Eddie’s pants down. Eddie wrapped his arms around Buck’s neck, wiggling his hips to help Buck strip the last of his clothes off until he was completely naked and rubbing up against Buck’s skin. The moment their cocks brushed against each other had them both gasping with surprise into the kiss.

“Shower,” Eddie agreed, lips ghosting against Buck’s one last time before he tugged Buck into the shower behind him, stepping under the warm spray.

They washed efficiently, Buck happily trading wet kisses with Eddie in between rubbing soap over each other’s body and easily exploring miles of Eddie’s soaked skin, passing his hands across muscles that he had spent too long admiring. The sensation of Eddie’s hands combing through his hair practically had Buck purring, melting against Eddie easily.

Whenever Eddie had deemed them clean enough, he had Buck flipped around and pressed up against a wall, Buck’s cock twitching at the ease with which Eddie moved him around, proving those muscles weren’t just for show. Visions of Eddie pressing him into the bed and fucking him hard, panting out how Buck was being so good for him danced through Buck’s mind and he moaned against the wall.

“You think I didn’t notice?” Eddie breathed into Buck’s ear as a lubed finger circled around his hole. “You think I didn’t see every time you looked at me like you wanted to get on your knees and spread your legs for me?” His finger pressed into Buck and Buck whimpered, pushing back against him, desperate to be filled. “You’re not subtle, Buckley.”

“You sure took your time doing something about it,” Buck panted out, resting his forehead against the cool tile, trying to keep himself from coming too quickly.

“Had to be sure we could do this right,” Eddie murmured, pressing a kiss against Buck’s shoulder as he stretched Buck slowly, adding in another finger and Buck shuddered against the slight burn. “You deserved better than a quick fuck in the firehouse locker room.”

Buck raised his head and smiled cheekily over his shoulder at Eddie. “The locker room’s full of glass walls, Eddie, I didn’t know you were into exhibitionism,” he teased.

Eddie raised an unimpressed eyebrow and smacked Buck’s ass lightly with his free hand. Buck couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips as his hips jerked and Eddie’s other eyebrow rose to join the other. “Oh we’re definitely investigating _that_ later,” he smirked, voice rough and dark. Buck didn’t even try to hold back the shiver that Eddie’s promise drove through him.

The feeling of Eddie’s hard cock pressed against his ass as Eddie’s fingers teased and brushed over his prostate was completely overwhelming and Buck slumped forward, giving himself over to the sensation. “Fuck me, Eddie,” he begged, hands clenching into fists and pushing back against Eddie’s fingers.

Eddie groaned and he pulled his fingers out slowly. Buck whined at the loss and Eddie chuckled darkly behind him. “I’ve got you,” he soothed, one hand tracing down Buck’s spine, leaving sparks of arousal dancing across his skin, “I’m going to fuck you so good, Buck. I’m going to ruin you for anyone else.” The hungry promise in Eddie’s tone had Buck moaning wantonly, spreading his legs in preparation. The press of Eddie’s cock against his stretched hole was intoxicating and Buck panted heatedly against the wall as Eddie sank inside him slowly.

He felt so _full_ as Eddie bottomed out, hips meeting Buck’s ass with a soft slap of wet skin. Buck shuddered at the burn, letting himself feel every inch of Eddie’s cock inside him. Eddie remained still, trembling where he was pressed up against Buck.

After a moment of waiting for Eddie to move, Buck looked back at him, almost desperate in his desire. He noticed Eddie worrying his lip between his teeth, watching Buck carefully and realized that Eddie was waiting from a signal from him. The care Eddie was showing had Buck feeling a weird tangle of desire and affection that had him even more desperate for Eddie to fuck him. Now.

“Move, Eddie, please,” Buck begged, jerking his hips back towards Eddie.

Eddie wasted no time in doing exactly that, bracing one hand on Buck’s shoulder and the other intertwining with Buck’s hand up against the wall. He began with slow, steady, deep movements that had Buck crying out with every drive into him, but quickly sped up into fast thrusts that began to rub right over Buck’s prostate with every movement.

Eddie’s grunts intermingled with Buck’s sobs that grew in intensity as Buck felt Eddie’s thrusts become more and more erratic as he neared his peak. “Yes,” Buck moaned, clutching at Eddie’s hand, “come for me, c’mon Eddie, mark me up.”

Eddie groaned loudly, hips stuttering as he fell forward, teeth sinking into Buck’s shoulder and Buck threw his head back with a cry, shaking with the pleasure coursing through him. Eddie rode out his orgasm with a few short thrusts, breathing unevenly against Buck’s skin. Buck remained very still, trembling in his need but needing, wanting so badly to have Eddie make him come.

Eddie pulled out and Buck winced at the sudden empty feeling, but he didn’t have much time to mourn the loss as Eddie spun him around and kissed him fiercely, sucking on his tongue obscenely. Buck melted into the kiss, more than ready to come. “What do you want, baby?” Eddie murmured against Buck’s lips, “How do you want to come?” He wrapped a wet hand around Buck’s still hard cock, jerking him slowly.

“Can I – “ Buck stopped, face aflame with embarrassment at what he was about to ask. Eddie made a soft noise, pressing a kiss to Buck’s mouth as he continued to stroke Buck leisurely.

“Can you what?”

“Can I come on your abs?” Buck asked meekly, meeting Eddie’s gaze. The darkening of Eddie’s eyes and sudden twitch of his cock where it was pressed against Buck’s thigh left Buck dizzy all over again.

“Yes,” Eddie growled, pressing forward and grabbing at Buck’s tender ass. He slowly encouraged Buck to rut up against him, the water from the shower that was quickly growing tepid making the slide smooth and easy. It only took a few thrusts before Buck was gasping into Eddie’s mouth and coming hard, watching his cock spurt come over Eddie’s muscular abdomen.

It was so much better than any fantasy he had ever thought of while jerking off and even in his hazy, lust-blown mind, he knew that he would be coming to this image for a long time.

He let that thought float away as Eddie captured his lips again in a slower, more tender kiss. They rinsed off, Eddie checking Buck over in an attentive way that had Buck’s cheeks flaming red and his heart throbbing with painful affection. Toweling off was easy and they stumbled out of the bathroom into Buck’s bedroom area.

Eddie yawned, stretching his arms above his head and Buck watched shamelessly. He was allowed to now and he was going to take advantage of every opportunity to ogle every inch of Eddie’s gorgeous body.

“Nap?” He asked hopefully and Eddie gave him an amused look.

“We should probably clean the kitchen up,” Eddie replied, looking back towards the stairs, always practical.

Buck pouted, wanting to curl up next to Eddie for at least a little while and watched as Eddie’s lips twitched into a smile. “Okay fine,” he acquiesced, and Buck smiled happily, “nap, then cleaning, then cookies.”

Perfect, Buck decided, and quickly pulled Eddie down onto the sheets with him, ready to snuggle Eddie into oblivion for as long as he would allow.

Hopefully forever.

But maybe that was a conversation for after the nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://tari-aldarion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
